


POI fic - Afterlife

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Episode: s02e13 Dead Reckoning, Episode: s02e14 One Percent, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  what happens to Agent Donnelly?<br/>(series of one-shots)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ex-FBI Agent Donnelly was a bit apprehensive about what was in store for him following his permanent retirement. He was relieved when he was allowed through the Pearly Gates, and found that in his afterlife he was to be assigned as a Guardian Angel. Making his way cautiously across the fluffy clouds (he had yet to acclimate to their squishy texture) he presented himself to the head of the Guardian Angel department. His new boss looked up from his desk, straightened his halo, and flapped his wings in greeting before starting to speak.

“Angel Donnelly, I have just the charge for you. He has proven to be something of a problem in the past. He gets into quite a lot of trouble, and to be frank most of our angels have trouble keeping up. He might be a difficult first assignment, but I believe you have some experience chasing him.” 

Angel Donnelly felt a sense of foreboding as he picked up the assignments folder, opening it to find a photo of a familiar man in a suit. His suspicions confirmed, Angel Donnelly’s only thought was “O crap”


	2. Dead Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rough first day

Angel Donnelly wasn’t exactly pleased with his assignment, but he wasn’t one to let personal feelings get in the way of doing his job (unlike Carter, he griped silently)

After familiarizing himself with his new abilities as a Guardian Angel as well as the rules and procedures associated with his position, he winged his way back down to earth to find his charge, the man in a suit commonly known as John Reese.

He had expected to find the man in some kind of trouble, but was still shocked to see him wearing a bomb vest on a bus. Apparently this was the result of some sort of old history amongst the players. 

He didn’t like the woman in charge. She had shot the heck out of him and was responsible for his current predicament.   
(Also she reminded him of someone he had dated briefly back in Quantico. After their messy break up she had disappeared; later he had heard a rumor that she had joined the Agency.)

Donnelly had a vague hope that John might somehow turn out to be on the side of the angels after all, at least if Donnelly’s own assignment was anything to go by. That hope strengthened a bit when John showed some reluctance about harming “civilians“, although Donnelly was concerned about what the mystery woman pulling the strings might want with the hard drive. Although his speculation was cut off by the sudden activation of the bomb vest and the subsequent shooting.

The trio’s interaction at the diner gave Donnelly a little more insight into their characters, although he was still stymied by his lack of knowledge of their shared history. He was appalled at the attack on some fellow law enforcement agents, but unlike John’s new partner he was delighted that John still had some scruples.

Things got worse as they infiltrated what was apparently a secure government location. First a bomb vest, then Delta Force with M4s. What next?   
John‘s unwilling partner complained again, but Donnelly was quite pleased that John had a conscience. And it wouldn’t get him killed if Donnelly got to do his job.

Then the countdown on the vest started. Donnelly really disliked that woman.

They made their way into the computer room. Donnelly was appalled when he heard about what was stored at this location, and was glad that John was going to do the right thing and prevent any of it from being unleashed. John’s partner didn’t share his patriotism, but was outmatched in their fight. Just when it seemed things were settled--she walked in.

Apparently the malware was never part of the plan. For a brief moment Donnelly thought John’s appeal might get through to the woman, but that wasn’t to be. It seemed all was lost: John had failed to stop her, and in a few short minutes it would seem Donnelly would fail in his duty to protect him.

Then it looked as if John might not live long enough to blow up, but fortunately his partner didn’t shoot him before scurrying away.

After that the cavalry arrived in the form of Carter and Fusco. He should have known Carter’s partner would be in on it, whatever “it” was. Seeing their parting in the hallway Donnelly realized that he had vastly underestimated Carter’s involvement in the situation. But he had a grudging respect for John’s unwillingness to risk others in an attempt to aid him.

He went with John up to the roof to wait for the end. But then there was an unexpected arrival. Apparently another friend, and a close one if his willingness to risk death to save John was anything to go by. Donnelly just hoped this new player would be able to save John and by extension Donnelly’s fledgling career. It wasn’t looking good and they were down to their last chance. Donnelly concentrated, making this Harold reconsider. Then suggested an alternate number in his mind. 

It worked! 

As they all drew a collective sigh of relief, Donnelly mused that it had been one roller coaster of a first day as a guardian angel. If he wasn’t already dead he would have had a heart attack several times over.

Not too much happened as he continued to hover around Reese. The next day he followed him to what seemed to be their base of operations for whatever it was they were doing. Not what Donnelly would have expected. As Reese happily greeted his dog and smiled at his friend Donnelly finally let himself relax. 

Doubtless now that this situation had been resolved things would quiet down and his new job would get a little easier.


	3. 1 percent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> may not make sense if you aren't familiar with the episode 1 percent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 in 10 challenge fic #4

After the roller coaster ride that had plunged Donnelly into his new role as Guardian Angel, he hoped that things would quiet down some.

Fortunately that seemed to be the case, as his charge was currently simply watching a man play basketball. 

Back to what appeared to be their base of operations and a little background info on this new target. An auction for the rich seemed safe enough. Boring, but safe. Donnelly followed Reese as he circulated amongst the guests, but didn’t think he would need to intervene. The only excitement came during the auction. Donnelly was initially shocked that they could drop $10 million dollars just to keep a cover going, but thinking back to the the time and expense that must have gone into constructing John Warden's persona he shouldn’t be surprised at the resources they had available.

The night ended when their target took off in a helicopter, arrogantly flouting the law.

When Reese next picked up his target the man was parading about in a jacket and his underwear. At least if the day was going to be spent in surveillance it shouldn’t pose too much of a threat to Reese.

Then the motorcycle chase happened. It looked like one or both of the participants was headed for a nasty accident. Reese might have plowed into a cab if Donnelly hadn’t exerted his new angelic powers and grabbed the back of the bike to help stop it in time. By the time Reese caught up to the target he was gone again.

Reese apparently decided on a more direct approach. After a brief altercation with the bodyguard (Reese in no real danger) they settled down in the penthouse. Donnelly's hopes for a quiet evening were shattered when Reese's target apparently fell victim to poisoning. Donnelly was astonished at Reese's unorthodox treatment for anaphylactic shock. That scare dealt with, Reese headed out to meet up with his partner. The two were so engrossed in their conversation that they failed to notice their wayward target sneaking up on them. 

The flight to Russia gave Donnelly a chance to check back in heaven and inform his superior of the current situation. Then Donnelly had a little down time until they landed and went to a bar of all places. Reese dealt with the threat posed by the lawyer easily. But then all the others showed up. Donnelly was beginning to think whoever had this billionaire as a charge might be worse off than Donnelly as the man seemed to have no sense of self preservation.

Fed up, Reese left him to his own devices. Information from his partner had him go to check out the hotel room. Donnelly tensed as Reese prepared to enter the hotel room, anticipating trouble. Both he and Reese were surprised at what they found.

Reese went to reacquire his target, who had apparently once again found trouble. Even at two-to-one odds Reese didn’t require Donnelly's intervention. 

Back in the US, things seemed to have finally calmed down. Reese's target even seemed appreciative. 

But Donnelly couldn’t help but wonder how the target's new partner would fare when something new caught the man's attention?


End file.
